This proposal is a request for pre-doctoral training funds for the doctoral training program in Health Services Research, Policy and Administration (HSRPA) at the University of Minnesota in response to RFA HS-08-001. We are requesting a total of 13 slots with the intent of guaranteeing support for five students for their first year and four students for their second and third years. The AHRQ/NRSA traineeships represent our largest and most important source of funding and are crucial in our efforts to attract high quality students. The doctoral program is housed in the Division of Health Policy and Management in the School of Public Health. Dr. Bryan Dowd will serve as Training Program Director, and principal investigator on the AHRQ/NRSA training grant. As required by the RFP, he will be responsible for "the selection and appointment of trainees to the training program and for the overall direction, management, administration and evaluation of the program."